In a broadband service provider network, subscribers share a common network infrastructure, but subscribers consume network bandwidth at significantly differing rates. For example, the top 1% of subscribers may consume 15% of the total consumed network bandwidth per month, the top 5% may consume 35%, and the top 12% may consume 50%. Therefore, during peak traffic loads, a relatively small percentage of subscribers may generate network traffic that negatively impacts all subscribers served by the same network infrastructure.
One solution to this problem is to measure subscriber network consumption and curtail subscribers using exceptional traffic volume. Such an approach, however, has significant shortcomings. For example, some heavy network consumers may be willing to “pay for the privilege” of exceptional traffic volume, perhaps through a higher monthly recurring charge or through variable usage charges based on monthly consumption. Alternatively, some heavy network consumers might be willing to consume most of their bandwidth during non-peak traffic times in which their higher usage would have little impact.
While some subscribers consume bandwidth willingly, others do so unknowingly as a result of their terminal being “infected” with a virus or malware. The conventional solution for an infected terminal transmitting a large volume of emails or consuming inordinate bandwidth is to prevent the subscriber from accessing the network. Again, this solution tends to be heavy handed. This solution makes it difficult to remediate the computer or even periodically check on it to see if the problem has been rectified. This leaves the subscriber on his own to remedy the situation, typically without the use of the Internet or other online help.
Therefore, a need exists to more effectively manage bandwidth not only to provide reliable service for the subscribers at large, but also to meet the needs of the relatively few high-usage subscribers. The present invention fulfills this need among others.